criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallying Up the Votes
Tallying Up the Votes is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-sixth case of the game. It is the forty-sixth case of Rosenoque and also the seventh and final case in Capitol Valley. Plot The Flaming Eagle Police Department soon gathered outside the two parties’ offices where the voting were taking place as the numerous citizens entered and left. Jordan noticed of his ex-boyfriend and mayoral candidate Daniel Willingham’s absence and asked Leigh and the player to accompany him to look for him inside the Blue Party offices. However, they found Daniel murdered inside his party offices, strangled to death. Ethan quickly looked at the body in the office and determined he died around midnight the previous night. Right off the bat, they interrogated Mayor Leonard Oakley, who told them that he never appeared for a speech at town hall that morning. There they suspected sketch artist Rose Jackson, tech expert Jordan Brown and Chief Thomas Ernest after finding out about their presences at the town hall. Soon the detectives overheard via the newspaper that the news of Daniel’s murder had spread and that Daniel’s voters were going crazy. The duo headed to the news station where they found clues to suspect engineer Jack Chapman and the victim’s advisor Nancy Teagan before they found out that Jordan had a rocky relationship with his ex shortly before the mayoral elections started. They also found out that Thomas despised Daniel since they first met while Daniel was at the station once waiting for his ex-boyfriend. They also found out that Mayor Oakley was bribed by the victim to “shut up” about his beliefs of the victim being mentally unstable. Even later, the detectives discovered that a group of rioters were now attacking the newspaper offices. Soon they learned that Jack got critically injured in an accident concerning Daniel, Nancy after she made a threatening comment about his sexist use of words and that Daniel insulted Rose’s sketches of his promotional posters, saying that they were “utter crap”. However, despite the riots, the team arrested Jack Chapman for the murder. Jack denied killing Daniel until he caved in and admitted to the murder, saying that he never wanted to in the first place. When Leigh asked him what he meant, Jack explained that someone had threatened him to kill the mayoral candidate or they would have to pay with the lives of his own and his loved ones. Jack then broke into tears, saying he didn’t want to lose his loved ones so he thought killing Daniel would ensure the safety of his family. He explained how he went to the Blue Party office in the dead of night, got into the office and then strangled Daniel with a mayoral sash. Leigh sympathized with him before sending him to trial where Judge Brighton gave him eight years in prison with a chance for parole in four years for the murder. After the trial, Leigh and the player decided to look into Jack’s claim of being forced into the murder and they went to see him in prison. Jack told him that he got a message from an unknown number and that he left his phone at the Blue Party office. They soon recovered his phone and then sent it to Jordan, who said that he traced the unknown number to the Town Hall. There they found a tablet, which they unlocked and sent to Jordan, who discovered messages to Jack as well to a number of criminals including Joseph September, Gabriel Ledrot and Francisco Redmoon. They went to inform the Chief, who believed that someone could have been connected with those criminals somehow. He thanked them and dismissed them. Meanwhile Nancy needed help retrieving her lost planner. The duo helped Nancy recover her planner and then went to check on Jordan, knowing that his ex-boyfriend had died. They found him crying in his office and then went to comfort him by giving him an album of him and Daniel. Jordan was thankful for their company and then offered to take them out for a meal before the mayor reelection. Soon the team joined the large crowd as they witnessed Mayor Leonard Oakley being elected mayor of Rosenoque for the second time. After Leonard’s speech, the team went back to the station to celebrate over cake and champagne when the Mayor himself came to the station. Before Thomas could congratulate Leonard, he informed the team that his long-time friend and colleague, deputy mayor Vanessa Clark, had been found murdered inside her home. Summary Victim *'Daniel Willingham' (found strangled inside the Blue Party offices) Murder Weapon *'Mayoral Sash' Killer *'Jack Chapman' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an "I VOTED" badge Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an "I VOTED" badge *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an "I VOTED" badge Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an "I VOTED" badge *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect drinks hot toddies *The suspect uses a Rolington typewriter Appearance *The suspect has an "I VOTED" badge Killer's Profile *The killer drinks hot toddies. *The killer uses a Rolington typewriter. *The killer has an “I VOTED” badge. *The killer is male. *The killer has an oil stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Blue Party Offices. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Leonard Oakley) *See Mayor Oakley about his political opponent’s murder. (New Crime Scene: Town Hall Exterior) *Investigate Town Hall Exterior. (Clues: Faded Sketchpad, Locked Phone, Pile of Coats) *Examine Faded Sketchpad. (Result: Scene Revealed; New Suspect: Rose Jackson) *Talk to Rose Jackson about her sketches of the mayoral speeches. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Jordan Brown) *Talk to Jordan Brown about how he’s doing. *Examine Pile of Coats. (Result: Chief Cap; New Suspect: Thomas Ernest) *Talk to Thomas Ernest about his witnessing of the mayoral speeches. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Threat) *Analyze Restored Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a Rolington typewriter) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks hot toddies) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clues: Toolbox, Scribed Notepad, Broken Badge) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Engineer Badge; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Talk to Jack Chapman about the victim’s death. (Attribute: Jack drinks hot toddies) *Examine Scribed Notepad. (Result: Message to Daniel; New Suspect: Nancy Teagan) *Talk to Nancy Teagan about Daniel’s murder. (Attribute: Nancy uses a Rolington typewriter) *Analyze Broken Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an “I VOTED” badge; New Crime Scene: Town Hall Steps) *Investigate Town Hall Steps. (Clues: Torn Photo, Bouquet of Flowers, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Thomas’s Photo) *Talk to Thomas Ernest about his apparent dislike for the victim. (Attribute: Thomas uses a Rolington typewriter) *Examine Flowers Note. (Result: Apology Note) *Talk to Jordan Brown about his apology note to the victim. (Attribute: Jordan drinks hot toddies) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Case of Cash) *Analyze Case of Cash. (12:00:00) *Talk to Mayor Oakley about the bribed cash from the victim. (Attribute: Leonard drinks hot toddies and uses a Rolington typewriter) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wrecked Equipment. (Clues: Locked Journal, Dirty Speech, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Hospital Bill) *Make Jack explain the hospital bill that he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Jack uses a Rolington typewriter) *Examine Dirty Speech. (Result: Speech Annotations) *Interrogate Nancy about her comments on the victim’s speech. (Attribute: Nancy drinks hot toddies) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Analyze Journal Drawings. (09:00:00) *Ask Rose about her drawings for the victim. (Attribute: Rose drinks hot toddies and uses a Rolington typewriter) *Investigate Blue Party Desks. (Clues: Daniel’s Glasses, Box of Posters) *Examine Daniel’s Glasses. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Box of Posters. (Result: Torn Sash) *Analyze Torn Sash. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Mayoral Sash; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (7/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (7/7) *See Jack Chapman in prison to ask him about the threat. *Investigate Blue Party Offices. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Jack’s Phone) *Analyze Jack’s Phone. (03:00:00) *Investigate Town Hall Steps. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet’s Contents. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Ernest about the possible mastermind. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Nancy Teagan needs help with. *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clue: Stack of Newspapers) *Examine Stack of Newspapers. (Result: Nancy’s Planner) *Return the planner to Nancy Teagan. (Reward: Mayoral Sash) *See how Jordan is getting through his grief over his ex-boyfriend’s death. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the mayor’s reelection and listen to what Leonard has to say. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley Category:Featured Cases